


Strawberry Sunrise

by SiaAriel



Series: Dragon Age Short Stories [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, F/M, Strawberries, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merril wants so see the dawn and meets Carver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/gifts).



Auf leisen, geübten Sohlen stand sie auf und zog sich im Gehen einen Mantel über. Die Luft außerhalb ihres Hauses war klirrend kalt, und Merrill zog den Mantel fester um sich. Es war Mitte des Winters und Schnee trieb in kleinen Flöckchen vom bewölkten Himmel.  
  
„Verzieh dich, Elfe! Du verscheuchst meine Kunden!“ fuhr sie der Besitzer des Marktstandes an und schubste sie ein Stück zurück.  
  
Merrill schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg fort. Die Oberstadt war nicht gerade der beste Ort für sie, aber da sie sowieso woanders hin wollte, kümmerte sie sich nicht darum. Sie lief weiter durch die Oberstadt, hoch zur Burg des Vicomte. Sie hatte Aveline letztens sagen hören, dass die Sonnenaufgänge vom Wachturm aus wunderschön seien, und sie wollte das selbst herausfinden.  
  
Glücklicherweise kannte sie einen kleinen, selten benutzen Eingang zum Turm, in den sie rasch schlüpfte.  
Ohne groß auf ihre Umgebung zu achten lief sie die Treppe hinauf und prallte gegen einen muskulösen Rücken. Merrill stolperte zurück und fiel beinah die Treppe wieder herunter, wäre da nicht der starke Arm, der sie am Handgelenk packte und wieder ins Gleichgewicht brachte.  
  
Als sich ihre Verwirrung legte, schaute sie hoch und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Hawkes jüngerem Bruder, der sie mit einem Lächeln bedachte.  
„So früh schon auf?“ er fragte sanft und ließ ihr Handgelenk vorsichtig los.  
  
Merrill versuchte zu antworten, doch ein Kloß saß ihr im Hals und so nickte sie nur langsam. Carver machte einen Schritt zurück und trat aus dem Treppenaufgang hinaus, um ihr Platz zu machen. Merrill schluckte und folgte ihm, wobei sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder fand.  
  
„Ich wollte den Sonnenaufgang betrachten... Und du?“ fragte sie Carver leise.  
  
„Ich auch. Aveline hat so oft davon geschwärmt, wie gut man von heir die Sunderhügel und alles sehen könnte, da musste ich einfach mal herkommen.“ antwortete er und lächelte sie weiter an.  
  
„Ich hab Frühstück dabei, falls du möchtest?“ fuhr er fort und deutete auf einen Korb, der auf einer dicken Wolldecke stand.  
  
Merrill's Augen wurden groß, als sie die Erdbeeren sah, die Carver scheinbar mitgebracht hatte. Sie mussten aus Rivain oder Antiva stammen, denn in Kirkwall war es viel zu kalt zu dieser Jahreszeit, als dass Erdbeeren wachsen würden.  
  
„Aber... das hast du für dich mitgebracht...“ meinte die zierliche Elfe zurückhaltend und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
Sie liebte Erdbeeren, über alles. Carver zog sie an ihrem Handgelenk zu der Decke und drückte sie an den Schultern herunter.   
  
„Setz dich, und nimm dir ruhig etwas! Ich hab sowieso zu viel mitgebracht.“ antwortete er fröhlich und wischte damit Merrills Bedenken hinfort.  
  
Er selbst setzte sich neben sie und stützte sich auf seine Hände. Langsam, weil sie es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, nahm sie sich ein Stück Brot und knabberte daran herum. Carver lachte, griff nach den Erdbeeren und nahm sich eine heraus. Er lehnte sich zu Merrill hinüber und hielt ihr die Erdbeere hin.  
  
„Probier die. Ich hab sie heute Morgen auf dem Markt entdeckt und konnte nicht widerstehen. Erdbeeren sind meine absoluten Lieblingsfrüchte.“ meinte er und schaute ihr in die Augen.   
  
Vorsichtig biss Merrill in die Erdbeere, deren Geschmack in ihrem Mund explodierte. Süß und saftig war sie, völlig reif, mit einem kleinen, sauren Stich am Ende. Carver beobachtete sie weiter, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er den Rest der Erdbeere selbst aß. Hinter ihnen sandte die Sonne ihre ersten roten und orangenen Stahlen über den Winterhimmel und vertrieb die Wolken. Voller Staunen hielten die beiden inne und betrachteten das Schauspiel.   
  
„Wunderschön... so wie du.“ murmelte Carver und stützte eine Hand hinter Merrills Rücken auf und lehnte sich näher an sie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other fiction I wrote for awesome sam04!  
> The words I should use were: Carver, Merrill, strawberries, snow.  
> I hope you like this one as well!


End file.
